


理查德和安东尼的cp问卷调查 | A Mock Interview of Richard and Anthony

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼的门徒
Genre: M/M, mock interview, 我自己乐呵, 问卷调查
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 关于我眼中的他们俩参考了原著和1959同名改编电影，恶趣味奔腾的现场，萧伯纳先生今晚就来托梦
Relationships: Richard Dudgeon/Anthony Anderson, 理查德·达金/安东尼·安德森





	理查德和安东尼的cp问卷调查 | A Mock Interview of Richard and Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> 理查德  
> 25～35岁左右（个人猜测），自称信仰魔鬼。是家族中正统宗教观念的叛逆者。为人不羁洒脱，喜欢玩乐。继承了父亲的主要财产。  
> 有轻微的father complex（个人猜测），道德感极强，虽然未曾承认，但本人应当是个绝对律令的遵从者。
> 
> 安东尼  
> 50岁左右，当地的长老会教堂牧师，气质沉稳可靠，含威不露，亲和温柔。  
> 对弱者有明显保护欲，看似是个正统道德卫士，真实理念却相当自由开放，属于严于律己宽以待人的类型。
> 
> 原著给理查德盖章帅哥，安东尼也差不到哪里去，按描写看，是颜值大叔中的战斗机

1\. Who is the most affectionate?  
谁用情更深/更粘人？

唔，这你要问萧伯纳（什么），但从结尾看，理查德已经彻底被安东尼圈粉了，按描写夸张一点就是直接扒在了他身上，所以我猜是理查德。

2\. Big spoon/Little spoon?  
谁的体格更大？谁的更小？

安东尼更加高大。

3\. Most common argument?  
最常见的争论是？

原著里他们争论过英国佬下一个要吊死的是谁，他们都认为是对方hhhh  
在结局之后的时间线里，我觉得他们会好好辩论一番各个教派的利弊，要是真有，场面一定盛况空前，全镇人民都来了的那种（但是当时没几个人了解清教吧）。虽然安德森打算退出神职工作了，但要辩论他也会很欢迎的，而且为了助力理查德上任，他可能会放水，教大家看出清教的好处来

4\. Favorite non-sexual activity?  
除性爱以外，最喜欢的活动是？

我猜一下，应该是互相抬杠（理查德可能会更喜欢），也可以一起喝酒（在安东尼卸任之后），饮茶。  
顺带一提，原著里他们可能触及不到性爱，虽然同人是万能的，诶，萧伯纳老先生您乖乖躺好，别推您的盖子啊！

5\. Who is most likely to carry the other?  
谁更有可能抱起对方？

安东尼年纪大了，还是让理查德来吧。理查德还是个摔角手呢。

6\. What is their favorite feature of their partner’s?  
最喜欢的对方的特征？

我猜一下，理查德的出场描写，假如可以看作安东尼视角的话，那么安东尼留意到的是理查德的相貌和穿着。（小伙子长得很正，唇线笔直，目光时而超脱远望，时而狂热闪动。穿着典雅）。加以牧师对理查德的形容，比方对朱迪说“对于他那样的年龄，死亡真是让人想也不敢想”以及结尾宣告“他会在我的旧讲坛上手舞足蹈”，牧师喜欢的可能理查德年轻气盛的特质。

理查德在众人面前挑衅安东尼，独处时却比较被动，对安东尼的关心和触碰（帮他脱外套等）反应过度（比如立即出言质疑他的目的）；在穿上安东尼的牧师服以后偷着乐，综合起来，他大概对牧师的沉稳外形、父亲般的气场和神职装扮比较敏感，但尚不清楚是否喜欢。

7\. What’s the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?  
当两人意识到彼此之间的感情时，最先发生的变化是什么？

我要表扬萧伯纳先生，在这一点上他发了一车的糖！（萧伯纳：去，去，同人小姐真是不可理喻）  
我猜测理查德是最先意识到的，拜访安东尼时，他感受到了其尊重和关心，这对长期的流浪者是一种冲击。其后他言语变得克制，转攻为守，心口不一，开始试探和撤退。当听到士兵是来抓捕安东尼时，他不加思索地顶替了上去。  
就算在他拜访牧师之前，他对牧师开的玩笑都无伤大雅。

安东尼识破理查德“敌人”的说辞（四舍五入等于表白）后很高兴，甚至言语中大有得寸进尺薅起理查德的毛的既视感。听说理查德被捕，他立即要去救他；可问清楚理查德原来是为了他而主动被捕时，震惊之中，他言语变得粗暴，气场变得凌厉，上马赶去救人，连夫人也顾不得安慰了。

8\. Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?  
有外号/爱称吗？来历是？

理查德戏谑时会叫对方“牧师”；  
安东尼叫过对方“傻小子”。

9\. Who worries the most?  
谁更爱担心？

安东尼。他会担心理查德做傻事。  
理查德会有更多不安全感，但他不愿表达出来或是付出行动。

10\. Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?  
谁会记得对方每次去餐厅都会点的东西？

安东尼。在足够亲密后，理查德会欣然接受安东尼的照顾。

11\. Who tops?  
谁在上？

假如有机会发展到床上，理查德会更经常，年轻人急于证明自己。

12\. Who initiates kisses?  
谁会主动亲吻对方？

你说呢萧先生？（招手）  
都会吧。

13\. Who reaches for the other’s hand first?  
谁更主动牵手？

安东尼。

14\. Who kisses the hardest?  
谁接吻时更强硬？

理查德。他是出门混过的人，不排除经验丰富的可能。

15\. Who wakes up first?  
谁先起床？

安东尼。

16\. Who says I love you first?  
谁先告白？

理查德。

17\. Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)  
谁会在对方的午饭里留下小纸条？（附：纸条上一般都说些什么？）

只有牧师会给人做饭吧……纸条？——午饭后记得多背诵，对布道有帮助？

18\. Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?  
谁先把对象告诉给自己的家人/朋友？

安东尼。除了小堂妹，理查德大概是不愿主动联系家人的吧。

19\. What do they do when they’re away from each other?  
不在对方身边时他们做什么？

理查德可能是出远门去了，他在外面是有同教中人扶持的吧。  
安东尼照旧过日子，养马擦枪巡逻什么的。也可能做回老本行。

20\. one headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart  
说说你最虐心的一个脑洞。

理查德身世中的一点点悲凉，信仰的虚无，爱的飘渺，抱定我入地狱的决心，这整个过程会比较虐。  
安东尼最后没及时救下理查德，那原作就会比双城记还要虐。

21\. one headcanon about this OTP that mends it  
再想一个治愈的脑洞吧。

理查德从小就遇见年轻的安东尼了，他们有什么一生的约定之类的。


End file.
